Valentine's Festival
by SpiritWolf126
Summary: The girls get back from a year long mission just in time for the Valentine's Festival. When they arrive though, thing start heating up between them and the guys, who's gonna end up with who?


**Valentine's Day! I didn't get anything from anyone! T.T Oh well, I guess I'll deal w/ it... Okay, so here's the Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did Sasuke would be dead, the Akatsuki would be wearing gay pride shirts and Sasori and Deidara would have never died. Pissed me off that they did, that's 2 sexy men gone! They better not kill Pein, he's the last of the sexy Akatsuki, since Itachi died too.

* * *

**Sakura's eyes flickered open as the sun glared down onto her from high up in the sky. The forest around her was cold and snow laid in piles on the ground. The pinkette sighed and pushed her up quickly and walked toward the lumps of blankets to her left that hid her friends Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. The girls were returning from a year long mission in Wave and were eager to see their teammates again after so long. They needed only to travel for around four hours today and the gates to their home would be before them in all their splendor.

Sakura stood above the three girls and looked at them blankly for a moment before glancing at the sun. By the fiery orb position she could tell it was around ten in the morning, meaning she could start breakfast and let the others sleep in for a few more minutes. With this in mind the young medic turned and started to look for firewood in the clump of trees beside her. She walked toward the trees slowly, watching her breath puff out in the chilled air with fascination. She passed the first bunch and glanced at them all as she walked.

The trunks were covered in frost and snow, the branches hold icicles a dozen or so feet above her. The evergreens provided the only break from white and brown, adding their dark green to the landscape. Thankfully the cold air biting at her flesh did not bother Sakura in the slightest. She had spent nearly a year in Wave Country, where it was almost always cold thanks to being right near water. While there, the four had also picked up on some of their jutsus, especially Hinata, who based a lot of her own jutsu on water.

Sakura smiled at the memory and returned to her mission of finding firewood. For nearly ten minutes she picked up sticks and branches big enough to burn, before she turned and walked back toward the camp behind her. When she re-entered their sleeping area she was surprised to see Tenten up and sitting on a low branch waiting for her. The brunette smiled and waved slightly before hopping to the ground lightly and walking toward her. When she reached the pinkette she took half the wood and walked back toward the middle of the clearing. They started a fire in silence and waited for the fish they caught the night before to cook.

While they were waiting Ino and Hinata had woken up and come over for breakfast in silence. This was unusual for the girls, but the fact they were so close to home at last was weighing down their minds dramatically. They couldn't wait to get home and see all their friends again; they had missed Naruto and Kiba joking around and Neji and Shino brooding in their own corners. Hell, they even missed Sai's thoughtless remarks that got him in trouble and brought great entertainment to them.

"Are we leaving soon? Sorry, I just want to see everyone again." Everyone jumped slightly at the Hyuuga's quiet voice. Sakura looked up and nodded before motioning for everyone to get up and pack the camp. Hinata took care of the fire and ashes while Tenten rolled up and stored their sleeping bags. Sakura took down the traps they had set up and Ino gathered the miscellaneous items around the camp. Within a half hour they were set and ready to get moving once again. They jumped up into the trees and continued their non-stop jumping from the day before, getting closer and closer to Konoha as they went.

Two hours later, when they were half way to their destination from their camp, they felt a faint chakra signature speeding toward them from their left. Soon there was a shadow jumping along in the trees beside them, keeping up with their pace with little effort. The girls kept their guard high, but sensed no killing intent from the intruder; though that meant little. Finally Sakura got fed up with the silence coming from the shadow and called out.

"We know your there, show yourself and state your business!" A chuckle came from the person, who soon responded to her.

"Sakura, is that any way to speak to an old friend?" The voice was familiar, tugging on the edge of the girl's minds, but they were unable to grasp it. Sakura became frustrated with the problem and yelled back at the person.

"Who are you?! Come out at once!" A sigh escaped their lips before they jumped to the branch in front of the girls, who stopped short, ready for a fight. They dropped their guard once more however when they saw who was standing in front of them.

"Kakashi!" Sakura threw herself at the older man, who caught her with a grunt. The medic threw her arms around his waist and crushed him to herself in a hug, to which the older Jounin responded softly with a smile crinkling the edges of his eyes.

"Nice to see you again too Sakura. How are you girls?" He glanced up from his ex-student to look at the rest of the girls behind her. They were all smiling at the scene, happy Sakura had been reunited with her surrogate father.

"We're fine." Kakashi looked a little creped out at the fact they had all responded in perfect unison, but brushed it off when Sakura let him go to smile up at him. The girl, though being 19 was still shorter than him by a good six inches. Sakura seemed to notice this and pouted slightly, muttering something about it 'being totally unfair', earning a laugh from the Jounin in front of her. Sakura smiled and the decided to ask Kakashi a question she had been wondering since she saw him again.

"Hey Kakashi, do you want to head back to Konoha with us? We could use the company, you know since we had to put up with Pig for the last year." Ino gave Sakura a nasty look in response.

"Oh, that's real nice Forehead! What about you; your extremely annoying and we had to put up with you!" Tenten and Hinata sighed, both thinking the same thing. _They're a lost cause._ Kakashi merely watched, before turning toward the two with a confused face.

"They're still calling each other those names?" Both nodded slowly, looking embarrassed for their friends. Kakashi simply shrugged before tapping Sakura on the shoulder, effectively catching her attention. He motioned forward, silently asking if they were going to be going soon. She nodded swiftly and all five Leaf jounin jumped off, heading to their village once again. The girls thoughts once again caught up in their home, which was so near, yet so far.

Finally, two and half hours later they reached the gates to the village. The guards on the wall nodded at the five before opening the large doors to the village that lay just beyond. When the girls stepped through they were floored with the amount of pink and red surrounding them in the form of paper lamps, paper hearts, balloons, stuffed animals, and streamers. The turned slowly toward Kakashi, who looked calm and collected, as if this had been here the entire year the girls had been gone.

"Okay, did the fan girls name today 'Sasuke Appreciation Day'?" Kakashi looked up from his orange book to glance at Ino, who was looking around with confusion. He examined the various forms of horrors before turning back to the girls with a smile. For a moment he forgot the girls had left a week after Sasuke got back, so they knew about his return.

"No, it's Valentine's Day today, remember?" Their stupefied expressions were answer enough for the white haired jounin, who shook his head sadly at them. He was about to say something else, but the sound of footsteps interrupted him as a pissed off ANBU operative stomped up, looking ready to kill someone. The girls blinked at her and then raised their eyebrows in silent questioning. Hinata decided to voice their thoughts.

"Lauralie-chan, are you okay?" Hinata received a dull look from her silver eyes before she flipped a lock of black hair behind her ear and started to rant.

"Too much fucking pink! Every time it's Valentine's Day, they village goes pink for a week! I'm sick of it! The fan girls are always bad at this time too, they try to trap the guys and practically molest them!" At this point the brunette threw her arms up, and something on her and caught the light and glittered slightly. Now, the girls had know Lauralie for nearly seven years now, and Ino knew that she was never a big fan for jewelry. So, of course the blond's natural reaction was to shoot her hand out and yank Lauralie's down to examine the ring that wrapped around her fourth finger, boasting to the world that Lauralie would soon be adopting a new last name.

Ino examined the ring critically, taking in the platinum band that held a large diamond with a emerald on either side. The torture specialist looked up into the young Kumori's face with a devious grin as the other three girls 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' over the beautiful ring sitting on her finger.

"Nice ring love, must of cost quiet a pretty penny. So, who's the lucky guy?" A mumble came from the brunette in front of her, making Ino grin once again. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, could you say it again?" Lauralie, who's face was as red as a cherry, glared at her before whispering the name again, once again failing to make it loud enough for anyone to hear. This time Tenten decided to join in on the fun.

"What was that, couldn't hear you." A growl of annoyance came from the girl before she started shouting.

"I said Kiba, are you happy?!" The others blinked rapidly from the volume before they grinned and pounced on the defenseless girl in front of them, squealing out their congratulations. Hinata decided to take it upon herself to be protective of her teammate and glared slightly at Lauralie.

"Lauralie, you know I love you and all, but if you hurt Kiba-kun I swear I'll stick your katana up your ass." The four looked at her, momentarily stunned at her threat. Then Lauralie glared back with equal passion.

"Wouldn't dream of it hun, he's mine now so I'm not letting go. I've already gotten in trouble for hurting a few of his fan girls who threatened me, I don't want to add you to the list." The Hyuuga grinned at her response and nodded eagerly. She knew that though Lauralie seemed cold to most, she really loved the Inuzuka boy and would die for him, and vice versa. They four let their friend up, and finally realized something.

"Hey, where did Kakashi go?!" Lauralie snorted at Sakura's question before glancing around.

"Probably trying to avoid the festival tonight." She glanced at the girls and practically fainted in shock at the confused looks on their faces.

"What festival?" Lauralie blinked in shock before remembering they had been on a mission for the past year.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day, so Tsunade is holding a festival tonight." The girls cried out in sadness and pouted slightly.

"We don't have any kimono's to go, and I'm sure the shops are out of any by now." The others nodded in silent agreement. The festival sounded like just what they needed after such a long mission and now they couldn't go.

"No worries, I have a ton of kimono's in all different sizes back home, you could pick one of those out to wear." The girls once again jumped on the smaller of their group with squeals, squeezing the life out of the poor thing. If this kept up, Kiba would have no bride to marry. Hinata jumped back slightly and looked at the others.

"First things first, I think we should report to Tsunade." They all blinked before nodding and letting their victim go, who sucked in a lung full of air and fell to the ground in a fit of coughing. They all looked at her before starting to inch away in fear from the nasty look they were receiving. One well known fact in Konoha was that you never wanted to be on the receiving end of Lauralie's wrath, unless you had a death wish.

----------------(Awesome Page Breaker)-----------------

Sundown arrived a mere three hours later in Konoha. By that time the streets were alive with noise and lights, villagers and shinobi alike enjoying the simple cheerful mood of a holiday. Bars rang with drunken cheers as the festival commenced in full swing. Children ran the streets, playing games and running from stall to stall. People dressed in all the colors of the rainbow crowded the area, exchanging greetings or getting drunk together. In the center of town a giant bon-fire lit it's surroundings. People danced around it to slow and fast music, enjoying the night and the activities.

Konoha was famous for it's festivals, the music, food, and entertainment drawing many to the large celebrations. It was even confirmed that the Kazekage and his siblings were attending this one festival. It was at this point that the girls decided to join in on the fun and left Lauralie's apartment. They had all managed to find a nice kimono in the masses that the brunette had stuffed into her closet. It was a little know fact that she loved buying them, and had over four dozen, all in different sizes and patterns.

Sakura had managed to find a white one with red petals falling down her right side and around the bottom. The obi was black with a red cord. She had put her hair up in a single bun at the back of her head and held it up with black hair chopsticks. She found one of Lauralie's chokers that went nicely with the kimono, a black silk ribbon with a red gem in the shape of a flower. To finish off the look she had put on some neutral makeup.

Ino had found a medium purple kimono with white flowers on the sleeves and edges. The obi was a pale yellow with a dark purple cord. She had put her hair in a low ponytail and put on her own necklace with a purple rose. She had gotten it from Shikamaru, the boy she not-so-secretly loved. For makeup she had found some white eyeshadow and light blush with clear lip gloss.

Tenten's kimono was the most attention demanding. It was a bright red with a gold dragon twisting up the left side with it's head resting on the shoulder. Her obi was tied tightly around her waist and was gold with a darker gold cord. She had put some gold bangles on her wrists and had let her hair down so that it was a waterfall of chestnut tresses. They had managed to convince her to wear gold eyeshadow and red lip gloss, even some light blush.

Hinata's kimono was possibly the second most noticeable. The back round was bark blue, almost black and had icy blue snowflakes dotting the shoulders, sleeves, and edges. The Obi was white with a dark blue cord. For jewelry she had found a silver snowflake on a light blue cord in Lauralie's family jewelry box. Her hair had been left down, but Sakura had curled it so that it was in tight ringlets. Ino picked out some light blue eyeshadow and light blush, topping it off with light pink lip gloss.

Lauralie had already gone out and picked a kimono nearly two weeks before the festival. It was a medium green with silver dogs lining the edges and collar. The obi was silver with a green cord. Her hair was in a French braid and resting on her shoulder. She had light green eyeshadow on her lids and pale pink lip gloss,she refused to wear blush. She had her ring on her finger and a silver ribbon with a green fang hanging from it that she said Kiba gave her for their six month dating anniversary.

All the girls were wearing heeled reed sandals and had the corresponding fan to their kimono's with the same design. They attracted many stares as they walked down the street, looking for their friends and loved ones. Thankfully that was not very hard, considering the large crowd of fan girls, and the yelled obscenities of Naruto and Sasuke. Could they go one night without being at each other's throats?

"Shut up teme! I'm not the one with a duck's ass on my head!"

"Say that one more time dobe, I dare you to!" apparently not. As the girls approached they realized the whole group was there, even the sand siblings. This discovery seemed to cheer Sakura up considerably; she loved spending time with Gaara, even though she claims they're only friends. The girls know better, they know of Sakura's affections, and Gaara's as well. Now if only the two would give up their damn pride for happiness.

Lauralie motioned for the four to stay back slightly and pushed her way the rest of the way through the crowd. Akamaru and Kiba jumped her almost immediately, since they could smell her coming the second she left the apartment. For a moment Kiba sniffed her hair, and then gave her a puzzled look. The girls watched as she explained something to him, and then tugged him into the crowd toward them. When she had made it back to them Kiba grinned at the girls, stepped forward, and managed to hug all four at once.

"Nice to see you again ladies. It was getting boring here without you pummeling the guys, good thing you finally came back." They girls grinned at Kiba before stepping back and nodding. Kiba then took Lauralie's hand and led her through the crowd again, motioning for the girls to follow. They tagged along obediently and pushed after the happy couple. When they reached the front of the crowd they were slightly surprised to see **everyone** there; hokage, sensei's and the rest. Tenten's surprise revolved around the fact that Gai and Lee were wearing yukatas and not their spandex. In the middle Naruto and Sasuke were trying to kill each other, while Kakashi tried to break them up. Sai watched in amusement, occasionally putting in his two cents. Meanwhile the rest, Tsunade and Jiraiya included watched.

"Come on you two, you'll regret fighting tonight, trust me." Kakashi's pleas seemed to attract the attention of most of the group, save for the few who knew what he was talking about. The few being Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kiba, Lauralie, and himself.

"Why Kakashi, huh? We fight all the time, what's so different about tonight?!" Sasuke nodded along, bopping Naruto on the head just for good measure.

"Cuz we just got back a couple hours ago and you're already ruining our night." Everyone whipped around at the voice of their favorite pink haired medic. Before Sakura could react, there was a great shout of 'Sakura-chan!' and a blond and orange blur collided with her middle, bowling her over. Naruto had tackled her as soon as he saw her, happy that the final member of Team Kakashi was returned to them. Sakura grunted when they landed, but started laughing at the look of utter delight on Naruto's face. The other girls watched in amusement, but poor Tenten failed to notice the two green blurs coming right for her.

"Oh youthful blossom of our team, you have returned to us on this youthfully youthful night!" Hinata saw the look of horror on Tenten's face in the split second before her two teammates picked her up in a huge bear hug. The young Hyuuga heiress couldn't resist laughing at her friend's misfortune. She only laughed harder when Neji stomped over and tore Tenten away from Lee, and she could have sworn she heard him hiss 'she's mine!'. Lee looked put out and turned to Gai, sobbing about how 'unyouthful' Neji was being.

"Fear not Lee, Neji is merely acting on the youthfulness of love!" at this the two sane members of Team Gai jumped away from each other, as if burned and started babbling about how 'insanely stupid' Gai was.

"Oh Gai-sensei, your so awesome and youthful!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-"

"Yes, yes, we know the routine by now, the yelling of each other's names, then the hug and crappy sunset back round, but could you please not do that here?!" Hinata was practically dying of laughter after Ino's outburst. The other's had found it amusing as well and either laughed or smirked at Gai and Lee, who looked like kicked puppies. Naruto had finally decided to let Sakura up from being his personal squeeze toy, but decided to replace her with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" The poor Hyuuga never saw it coming. Well no, she saw the blur of orange and blond that was Naruto, but then she got close and personal with the ground. The large weight of Naruto was on her back and his arms squeezing the air and life out of her. Then the blond was pulled rather violently off of her and to the left.

"Oi, I may be marrying Lauralie Naruto, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you kill Hinata in one of your hugs of doom." a 'hn' of agreement came from Shino, who had helped Kiba pull Naruto off his female friend. While Kiba growled at Naruto, Shino walked over and helped Hinata up off the ground.

"Thanks Shino-kun." Shino nodded, smiling slightly at Hinata. She could see it thanks to the fact that his jacket and mask were gone and replaced by a yukata. By now the whole group was talking rather loudly, attracting a lot of attention. Naruto was sulking about being pulled off Hinata, muttering something about how he was 'going to be the Hokage soon and should be able to hug his future girlfriend.'. Thankfully the only one who heard him was Sakura, who grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto perked up immensely and walked over to Sakura, before shoving her to the side slightly, making her stumble slightly and start falling. Just as she was about to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her up to a standing position. Tilting her head back, Sakura's emerald eyes connected with jade. A stain of pink crossed her cheeks, but was hidden by the blush.

"Thanks Gaara, Naruto got a little to pushy trying to get to Hinata I guess." The sand shinobi raised a non-existent eyebrow and smirked slightly in an 'oh really' fashion. Sakura laughed nervously with a weak grin before inching forward, attempting to get away. Key word: attempting. The red head refused to let her out of his arms, effectively pulling another blush from the pinkette. She cleared her throat before glancing down, hoping to give him a hint as to their situation. Gaara merely smirked and tugged her closer, settling his mouth next to her ear. Sakura's heart sped up at how close the man she loved was.

"Let's go dance Sakura-chan." She nodded mutely and Gaara pulled her toward the dance floor. Lauralie watched this from beside Kiba, who was watching as well. They turned to each other and grinned deviously.

"One down-" Lauralie started.

"Three to go." Kiba finished off for her before bending down and stealing a swift kiss. Lauralie gladly responded to her fiance, but broke it off a minute later and settled her eyes on Ino and Shikamaru. Temari had given up on the lazy genius and was now quite content with the young Uchiha, who she could be seen with all the time. Sasuke guarded her jealously and was happy to have her as his girlfriend. Now Shikamaru was open for Ino, and Lauralie had a plan for the both of them. She turned back to Kiba with a devious smirk, which made the dog nin shudder slightly. She raised an eyebrow at his action.

"What?" Kiba smirked and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you smirk?" Lauralie smiled softly at the man before her.

"Many times my dear, but I never get tired of hearing it." Kiba laughed quietly before relenting his hold on his fiance, and both disappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile with Gaara wand Sakura, the redhead was quite content to have _his_ Cherry Blossom in his arms. Yes, in his opinion she was his and he would murder and other male that touched her, with exception of his friends. He was like the Uchiha, a jealous man that would hang on to what was his and never give it up. That's what made him feel slightly better about his sister dating the ex-traitor, he knew the Uchiha would take care of her and not let her go. Gaara glanced down at the woman in his arms and smirked slightly at the red that was now staining her cheeks. She was smiling contently and resting her head on his chest, which he was enjoying quite a bit. The current song, which had been a medium pace ended and a new song, this time slow started up.

Sakura looked up and smiled sweetly at the man holding her against him. It was a smile she saved only for him, one like the smile she gave to her patients, but with something behind it. Gaara saw it every time he looked her in the eyes, but could never for the life of him figure it out. Whenever he saw it though, it made his heart speed up and his head feel light, as if he were on Cloud Nine. Well, he was always on Cloud Nine near Sakura, but it felt even better when she smiled at him like that. Suddenly the urge to kiss her entered his mind, and Gaara started to lean forward, intent on her lips. Sakura seemed to realize his desire and started leaning forward as well, excitement crawling up her spine.

The distance between the two lessened greatly, going from four inches to four centimeters in nearly ten seconds. A second later and their lips were pressed together, his arms snaking around her waist and her arms being thrown around his neck. The world around them faded away as their attention was drawn to the simple feeling of their lips against each others. Small shocks of electricity passed between them and Gaara's tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance that Sakura to gladly gave. They were so caught up in their passion that they ignored the yells and other various sounds coming from the group they had left not ten minutes ago.

Meanwhile back with the others, Temari and Lauralie stood watching the two on the dance floor finally relenting to the feelings in their hearts. Kiba would have been joining, but he was caught up with trying to help pry a pissed Neji off Lee. Lauralie had told Neji that Lee was after Tenten, and had effectively gave Lee a death sentence, while Neji kept yelling obscenities and things such as 'I told you she was mine.' or 'If your don't back off I'll shove your spandex up your ass.'. Tenten was watching with a red face, since the Hyuuga had kissed her before going to beat the snot out of his best friend.

While this was happening, Shikamaru and Ino had managed to sneak away, with Shikamaru growling sweet nothings into the blond's ear. They had gone in the general direction of Shikamaru's apartment and if Temari and Lauralie took a guess, they would say Ino would be gone until the next day, and be walking around in the same kimono as tonight. As for Naruto and Hinata? Well the Hyuuga was pressed to a wall with the blond in front of her, and they were getting just as frisky as Gaara and Sakura, their mouths connected and hands roaming everywhere. While this was happening the sensei's and sannin turned a blind eye, knowing the matters of love best be left alone. Temari turned to the short brunette beside her.

"Damn girl, your good." Lauralie smirked and nodded in self satisfaction. She was about to respond, but a certain Uchiha turned up and stole the blond away, heading off to his house. Lauralie sighed before glancing to her left, and turning back with a badly concealed smirk. She had caught sight of Anko's back facing her, sitting on a table with a shock of white gravity defying hair in front of her and a pair of arms around her waist. Even Kakashi was taking advantage of the distraction of Neji and Lee. A pair of arms suddenly snaked their way around her waist and Kiba dropped his head on Lauralie's shoulder in exhaustion.

"I hate the Valentine's Day Festival." Lauralie smirked slightly and turned in her fiance's arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest and started stroking it soothingly.

"I know baby, but look at what a good job we did." Kiba glanced around, taking in all the new couples before nodding. Suddenly, a large bang sounded out, and the sky lit with color. Everyone broke apart to turn their heads up and watch the fireworks that marked the end of the festival. Large explosions of red, pink, gold, white, green, blue, yellow, and other various colors lit the sky. After watching for a moment, Kiba's head suddenly lifted and he glanced at the wall to the east, where a large hill was shrouded in darkness. Lauralie turned and tilted her head to the side, silently asking what the problem was.

"I could swear I just heard someone yell 'Art is a bang, un!'" Lauralie blinked before shaking her head.

"Great, I'm marrying the crazy one." Kiba pouted slightly before shrugging and turning back to the fireworks, deciding to enjoy the time with his fiance.

--------------------(Somewhere off on the hill)---------------

"Shut up you blond idiot! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Sasori glared at his partner, who was sitting beside him on the hill, watching the fireworks.

"Danna's so mean un!" Deidara pouted and looked ready to cry as he turned away from Sasori, who sighed in irritation. Though the redhead hated when Deidara was loud, he hated it more when the blond haired blue eyed artist was sad, especially when he was the cause.

"Deidara, look at me." The blond ignored him, keeping his back to the elder's glaring sepia eyes. Sasori growled slightly before he reached forward and tugged on the back of Deidara's ponytail. Dei gave a cry of slight pain as he fell backwards into Sasori's chest heavily. The smaller man didn't even budge, but locked his brown eyes with Deidara's blue ones. For a moment they just sat there like that, Sasori staring at Deidara, and Deidara glaring back. Then Sasori suddenly moved forward and kissed Deidara hotly, licking the blond's lips. Deidara gasped slightly in shock, giving Sasori the entrance he wanted. Deidara seemed to realize what was happening and responded with equal passion to the puppet man above him. A moment later Sasori pulled away, panting in unnecessary air to fill his artificial lungs while the blond below him sucked in air quickly.

"Danna?" The blond gave Sasori quizzically.

"Sorry, just don't feel like getting caught." Deidara grinned and jumped up, throwing his arms around the redhead with glee.

"It's okay Danna, if that's what I get for being upset, I need to be sad more often!" Sasori smirked at his partner/lover's enthusiasm and rested his head on Deidara's shoulder to watch the rest of the fireworks in front of them. Deidara curled his arm around Sasori's shoulders and cuddled up to the small wooden body, that was oh so real to him. Both Akatsuki members enjoyed the company of their loved one while they watched the Valentine's Fireworks.

* * *

**Nine and a half pages and over five thousand words later and we reach the ending people! Woot! Go Sasori and Deidara! They're my fav. Akatsuki sides Pein.**


End file.
